


A Chance to be Alone

by Serenity2020



Series: Secret Love [1]
Category: To the Manor Born
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity2020/pseuds/Serenity2020
Summary: Set following Birds Vs Bees and builds a new story line of what could have been based on their 'chance to talk' alone that night.
Relationships: Richard DeVere/Audrey fforbes-Hamilton
Series: Secret Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927189
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It was just before midnight, and Richard DeVere stopped by the Old Lodge to collect Audrey fforbes-Hamilton for the bird watching shift. Both were rugged up inside his Range Rover in anticipation for the cooler temperatures. Audrey had packed them a thermos of tea to keep them warm and awake for the night shift.

Audrey had reflected on their conversation earlier in the day, Richard wanted to talk ... about their relationship.... he had a lot to say. If only she hadn't been trying to remove the Cavendish honey label, she would not have been caught so off guard. Now she was feeling excited and nervous by what might come up.

"Ready Audrey?" he asked her.

"As I will ever be." she smiled at him and hopped into the Range Rover as he closed the door behind her.

They drove in comfortable silence to the designated spot, where they relieved Marjory and Brigadier Lemington of their duties, Marjory looking enviously at Audrey who had all those hours alone with Richard. Brigadier was still chuckling at his own ingenuity at setting them up for the shift, both becoming far more agreeable than one would otherwise have been with getting the midnight to 6am watch shift.

After Brigadier and Marjory had bid farewell and left, the silence which had originally been comfortable now seemed to have an air of anticipation. What would the night bring?

"So..." started Richard

"So...." repeated Audrey, not sure what to say now that they had many hours in front of them.

"Audrey, I am glad we have this opportunity to be together." Richard said.

"Yes." Audrey agreed.

"We hardly ever get to be alone." he continued, they were looking into each other's eyes and the chemistry between them was palpable.

"No." Audrey agreed again, who knew she could be so agreeable?

"I was happy to hear that you regard me more as a friend than an enemy now." Richard said.

Audrey laughed nervously, "Of course, Richard." 

She could not believe how nervous she felt. Despite their shaky start, with Audrey's frequent criticisms of Richard and his running of the Manor, their relationship had grown and it was generally accepted that it was just a matter of time until they formalised their relationship.

"Do you think it could be more?" he asked her. 

He desperately wanted her. He had for years now. He had not felt this way about any other woman, including his late wife. Audrey was a compelling creature - strong, challenging, charming, vulnerable, sexy and never intimidated by his wealth or business standing. She had an undeniable presence, a wicked sense of humor and charisma that made her magnet despite her looks not being beautiful in the traditional sense. From the moment Richard met Audrey he was attracted to her. He was drawn to her eyes that changed color with her emotion from a charmingly seductive blue green to an icy grey. 

He searched her face for the answer, as she looked for the right words to respond. Her eyes were soft and full of love.

"I think so." she said. Her heart was beating wildly. She wanted to say 'yes', but she held back and when she saw the confusion on his face she wanted to take the words back and tell him, 'yes'.

"Think so?" he asked, slightly taken aback. Had he read the signals wrong?

"Well, the thing is, Richard, I .." for some reason Audrey could not find the words she wanted to say.

"Yes?" he prompted her, and when she did not respond immediately he added, "Come on Audrey - this doesn't make sense!" now he regretted his words as he could see her start to close down, as she moved her eyes from his face to concentrate on her hands in her lap.

"Sorry Audrey, it's just that I, I thought we were on the same page, with our feelings for each other. I have never felt like this about anyone before." his honesty seemed to open her up again and she looked up at him.

"Really?" she asked

"Really." he confirmed.

"And how is that?" she asked him.

"I, Audrey, I, well, I am in love with you." he admitted. He couldn't believe it. He, Richard DeVere, was like a nervous schoolboy. But she smiled with relief and he felt his nerves start to vanish.

"With me? The 50 year old widow with pizazz, unlikely to be intimidated?" she teased, referring to one of their earlier conversations. 

He chuckled, "Audrey, that was quite unfair, and yes - you. Audrey fforbes-Hamilton, definitely not 50, or intimidated, but one of the smartest and definitely the sexiest woman I know. You stole my heart Audrey, and I, I need to know how you feel about me."

"Oh, Richard, "Audrey said tenderly as she stroked his face with her finger, "I am in love with you too." and Richard's face broke into a huge smile and he leaned forward to kiss her. She turned her face to him and their first kiss was as soft and tender as they had both imagined. Audrey broke the kiss, and took his hand into hers. She looked into his eyes and said, "But I am afraid that we can't be together." Her own heart broke as she heard her own words out loud.

"But why?" he asked, he could not believe his ears. Finally, the moment had arrived, they admitted their feelings - what on earth could be stopping them. Then Richard got an idea, “Is it because I’m not good enough for you? A poor grocer boy from Czechoslovakia?”

Audrey was mortified, “Oh Richard no! Of course not!” She stroked his hand. “It’s not you. I think the world of you.”

Richard used his free hand to now touch Audrey’s face, “I think the world of you too. I don’t understand why we can’t be together if that’s how we feel. And you can be back at the Manor, where you belong.” And as he said this Audrey’s face fell. “What? What did I say wrong?” He asked and cupped his hands around her face. His eyes searched hers and she looked away, tears filling up. “Is it because you lived there with your husband?” Richard probed, trying to understand. 

“Sort of. You see, Richard, I only married Marton because he had the Manor. I wasn’t in love with him. I wanted Grantleigh. I’m ashamed to admit that to you. Marton had some good qualities but we were not really meant to be together, and so it wasn't a very happy marriage.”

“But what does that have to do with us?” Richard wanted to know, “We are in love with each other.”

“Richard, I never want you to doubt why I love you. Why I want to be with you. I don’t want you to think that I want you for the Manor, and I know that everyone will be saying that that is the only reason and I couldn’t stand people talking about you like that - like you’re being taken advantage of!”

Richard shook his head, “Audrey, I would give anything for you, the Manor whatever - I don’t care -"

“I do care Richard! I couldn’t possibly have you think that a reason I want you is that I want Grantleigh, or for your money.” And Audrey felt tears roll down her cheeks. Richard brushes them away with his fingers and then moved them to curl her hair in his fingers. 

“So, my darling, how can we get past this?” He asked her. "Because, I love you, and I want us to be together." 

“I don’t know.” She replied. 

Richard leaned forward and their lips met again, more passionately this time as Richards arms moved around her body as Audrey ran her fingers through his hair. After their kisses became more desperate and both felt on the edge of losing control they broke apart and Richard whispered, “Marry me, Audrey. I would make you so happy. You would make me so happy. I don’t want to live without you, darling.”

“Oh Richard, I, I don’t know what to say.” Audrey knew she wanted to say yes, to spend her life with this man whom she had been in love with for years. He was smart, charming, handsome, willing to stand up to her and he made her laugh. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted any anything. 

“Say yes, say you want to marry me.” He whispered as he leaned in to kiss her neck. And his kisses against her skin felt so good, his mustache tickling her. 

“I do, darling Richard, it just as I said -“

Richard pulled away, “Don’t say that again! Audrey don’t you think we are meant to be? I have never felt like this about anyone before!” he felt like he was being forceful, but he sounded like he was pleading.

“I know how I feel about you Richard, I do think we are meant to be. Nothing has felt so right to me before, but it will be the talk of the village and worse I could never live with you thinking I want you for the Manor or money. You mean too much to me, and I have my pride." Audrey was unusually emotional and Richard could understand now why she had seem to be holding back from him these last months as he tried to get closer to her.

"Audrey, when have you ever really cared what people in the village think about you?" Richard asked her wryly.

"I care what you think Richard. And I care what people say about you." she replied, and even though it didn't seem to be the right moment, Richard lent forward and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. Audrey responded, wrapping her own arms around his body, wanting to feel closer to him, making the most of this moment with fear that it may not happen again. Their kissing deepened as they desperately clung to one another.

When they finally broke apart, Richard repeated, "Audrey, darling, please say that you will marry me. Maybe not now, but let me know that we have a chance in the future. I don't care how slowly we need to go Audrey, I just need to know that I have a chance!"

Hearing Richard's words, that he was willing to go slowly, Audrey felt reassured that this might be a suitable work around.

"Really, Richard, you would wait?" she asked him.

"For you, I would, you are more than worth the wait Audrey, if I know you love me too." he reassured her.

Audrey pulled him closer, so she could kiss him again and he whispered, "Do we have a chance Audrey? Will you marry me...one day?"

She smiled at him, "One day." she agreed and they sealed the agreement with a long kiss. This time their hands started to explore each other in ways they had both dreamed about. They were tender and cautious with one another, moving slowly and sweetly, savoring the new discoveries and the feeling of the other. 

Audrey pulled back hesitantly, "Darling, what is it?" Richard asked her.

"I don't know how long it will take for me to feel comfortable that you know it's you I want, not the Manor." she tried to explain. 

“Audrey, I don't give up easily when it's important to me. I’m not used to losing and I won’t lose you.” His voice was forceful but his eyes had tears and his fingers were tender as they curled in her hair. He moved his hands down her arms and pulled in her in close. 

He wrapped his arms around her, kissed the top of her head and said, "It feels so good to hold you." before tucking her head under his chin. 

"It feels so good to be in your arms darling." she choked, so overcome with emotion. And it did. Her head against his broad chest, she could hear his heart beating, his chest hair under his shirt. She had been dreaming of this moment for a long time. When they first met she was mortified by his presence at the Manor, and despite finding him charming and attractive, his new ways had been a continual source of conflict. Yes, it had given them a good excuse to interact with one another but Audrey had found someone else calling the shots difficult to accept, even when he did the right thing and especially when he did something better than she would have. Over time, they had found a common ground and when Audrey hurt her back, Richard was a constant visitor and they enjoyed each other's company immensely. Their initial mutual attraction had just become stronger as their friendship developed.

Richard had seen many emotions from Audrey - delight, sweetness, caring, warmth, furiousness, anger, scorn, sarcasm - but crying never. He could hardly take it and felt tears well in his own eyes. 

"Let's spend next weekend away." Richard suggested hoarsely, "Get away from here - from everyone, we can go to London or Paris or wherever you like."

Audrey just cried harder and Richard really was at a loss. “Please Audrey, before you dismiss us - give us time alone.” He felt like he was begging. Quite unlike him, but he couldn’t help it, Audrey was like no one he had ever met and he was not used to not getting what he wanted. But this time it was more than pride. It was his heart. On a platter. That Audrey was refusing. 

"Maybe." Audrey murmured, she was thinking of mornings spent together in bed, something they could never do here, late dinner, walking around the city holding hands with this handsome man. He was devilishly handsome, and she knew he knew it. He was charming. Yet she didn't feel insecure about other woman, who would inadvertently be throwing themselves at him - a handsome, rich, successful businessman. She completely trusted him.

"Then it’s settled." he said before she could change her mind and say no. He too was thinking about mornings in bed and the chance he finally had to spoil this lady who had wanted for so long, the chance to change her mind about their relationship. He could picture them together in the city, he and _his_ Audrey. She was all class and he couldn't wait to show the world that they were together, she could love him as much as he loved her. For the time being he would settle for time together free of Grantleigh and other people.

"Audrey, darling," he found himself having to ask, "is it my background or because I run supermarkets?" 

Audrey pulled back to look at him, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know, that I don't come from England, my ancestry, my being a grocer." he started to lose confidence as Audrey eyed him off.

"You see Richard, this is exactly what I meant!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" he asked, as they fell into the familiar battle grounds.

"That you think I only want to be with you for the Manor!" she told him hotly.

"No, no! That's not what I meant!" Richard replied, not realizing the mistake he had made. 

"Well what did you mean?" she questioned him. 

To try and diffuse the situation, he took her hands in his and said, "I'm sorry Audrey, it's my own insecurity about my background. I've worked so long at becoming a civilized Englishman, I don't want you to be embarrassed by me." His vulnerability at that moment, made all of Audrey's anger at him vanish. 

She took one of her hands away from his and traced his jaw with her finger. "Richard, I am not embarrassed by you. I admit, I have said things in the past that might lead you to think that, but that was because I was unhappy that I wasn't in the Manor, it wasn't really about you or your background. I think the world of you."

He smiled ruefully, he should have known better than to have these doubts and hearing Audrey say the words gave him the confidence he needed that he truly was worthy of this woman. "I'm sorry Audrey, I should never had doubted you. I was really doubting myself, not you. You mean the world to me." he leaned forward and kissed her. 

Now that they had finally expressed their feelings, they could not get enough of being affectionate with one another. And despite Audrey’s verbal protests of their relationship not being able to progress, physically she was a very willing participant. 


	2. Chapter 2

The night shift was over quickly for them, and when they were relieved by the next shift volunteers they returned to their (separate) homes for a quick nap before church. Richard had agreed to call back to collect Audrey for church at 8.45am and he was prompt, but their exchange was awkward as neither were sure of the their relationship status and so Richard kissed her on the cheek and they walked to the car, Audrey charging ahead. 

Mrs Poo could see something was not right between them. She had hoped a night alone would bring good news. Now they seemed even further apart. What had Bedrich done?

In church they took their usual places. Marjory could also feel both Audrey and Richard’s odd moods. Through the service Audrey was withdrawn, the rector having to call her name twice for the first reading. She could feel Richard’s eyes on her and she stumbled over her words. Quite unlike her. Then it was Richard’s turn and Audrey kept her gaze steadfastly on her shoes. Audrey’s mind wandered to the early hours of the morning. The feeling of Richard’s lips on hers, her hands in his hair. She had juxtaposition feelings of butterflies and heartbreak all in one. It hardly seemed possible. So this was love, being in love. Wanting more for the other person than yourself.

Audrey was raised to keep up appearances, serve others, retain a good family name. Richard had obviously cared enough of what people thought of him to change his name and develop into the epitome of a British gentry. The locals all thought very highly of him, despite Audrey’s best efforts in the early days, and she knew he cared about their opinion of him no matter what he said. 

Audrey knew that whilst she cared about her own reputation she couldn’t bear anyone thinking Richard a fool for wanting to marry someone who they all believed was only to get her manor back. Never. And her heart ached desperately and she rued being in love. It was not serving her well. 

Her mind wandered to the weekend she had agreed to. Her heart fluttered and her stomach turned in excitement thinking about it. It would be the last hurrah as such. She knew they could not be together, and she must really be losing her senses to agree to spend the weekend with a man she was not in a relationship with. Her mind continued to wander. 

After church Richard extended an invitation to Audrey and Marjory for lunch. Before Audrey could refuse, Marjory enthusiastically accepted and as they walked away Audrey said, “What did you do that for?”

“What’s gotten into you today Aud? Lack of sleep?”

“No! I just don’t know why you had to accept Richard’s lunch invitation!” Audrey knew she was being unreasonable but couldn’t stop herself.

“Why? It’s not like you to not want to spend time with Richard and Mrs Poo at the Manor!”

“I am just very tired. You didn’t have the overnight shift Marjory!”

“Oh yes - how was it?” Marjory was keen to know. 

“Not a twitcher to be seen. A complete waste of time!” Audrey declared. 

“How was Richard?” Marjory asked dreamily. 

“The same as always.” 

Marjory sensed she would get nothing further from Audrey. 

They returned to the lodge to have tea before freshening up and walking down the driveway to the Manor for lunch. 


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked through to the drawing room, Richard grabbed Audrey’s hand and asked the other two ladies to excuse them. He lead an unwilling and protesting Audrey into the Tea Room, shut the door behind them and pulled her into his arms where his lips crushed down on hers. Audrey’s initial resistance was futile and she found her self naturally responding to him physically with her arms wrapping around his neck and her fingers running through his hair. When they finally parted, he run his eyes over her face, “I wanted to do that all morning.” He said. 

“Richard -“ Audrey started to protest but he pulled her in again. And she felt her hands move over his body, wanting to explore more of him, not wanting this moment to end. When it did, he murmured into her ear, “I’m counting down the minutes to next weekend.”

“About that Richard - we can’t.” Audrey said. There, she had said it. 

“We can and we are.” Richard told her. Richard knew Audrey never backed down from a fight, and nor did he when it was something he was determined to have. 

For once Audrey reluctantly surrendered, “Alright, just this once and no one is to know.” If she was going to go, it would be on her terms. He nodded and then moved in to kiss her again. He could not get enough of the feeling of her lips, her hair, her body and how they felt against him. 

She pulled away, “We can’t keep your mother and Marjory waiting.” 

“They will be fine.” He argued. Audrey smiled and his heart jumped. 

“You’re incorrigible.” She told him. She kissed his hand. “Come on.”

There was still something not quite right between Richard and Audrey and Mrs Poo couldn’t quite put her finger on it. They were not fighting, but they seemed uncomfortable near one another. After they had eaten Audrey and Richard excused themselves to walk around the estate, to keep awake after their night shift bird guarding. As they were crossing the creek Richard pulled Audrey in close to him and asked “What are you thinking about, darling?” And he kissed her before she had the chance to reply. Audrey looked around to ensure no one was watching them before she replied. 

“I was thinking about you. And me. And next weekend.” Audrey replied and looked at him teasingly. “What are you thinking?” She asked back. 

Richard’s hands were around Audrey’s lower back and he pulled her forward as he kissed her deeply and she could feel his physical reaction to their kissing and it stirred desires within her that she had never felt with Marton. 

“I was thinking about how I have never felt this happy before. Because of you, my darling. And I can’t wait for next weekend!” He smiled sexily at her as he leaned in to kiss her again. It was true, he had never felt this happy as when he was with her and she was letting him hold her and kiss her. He finally had the woman of his dreams and he felt complete. Or did he?

They finally broke as they continued their walk, still holding hands. Audrey didn’t know what she was doing. She knew it was wrong to lead Richard on like this, but she continued to indulge herself. This weekend and then it’s done. She told herself. Or tried to. 


	4. Chapter 4

The week was dragging and Richard needed to see Audrey. He called into the Lodge on Tuesday after work. As Brabinger welcomed him into the lobby, Richard asked, “How is your Madam today?”

“Very much looking forward to her weekend, sir. She is going away, visiting an old friend. She hasn’t seen for many years.”

“An old friend?” Richard asked. Audrey’s ruse should have been obvious to him, but his insecurities got the better of him and he started to feel jealous and angry. Who the hell was Audrey going to see?

As they walked into the drawing room, Richard was scowling and had a thunderous look. When Brabinger has left them, Audrey approached Richard. She reached for his hands, “Richard, are you okay?”

“Who are you going to see this weekend?” he questioned, noting the jealous tones he heard in his voice. 

Audrey laughed. 

“This is no laughing matter Audrey, I tell you how I feel and you agree to come away with me and then you make other plans!” He thundered. 

“Oh darling,” she soothed him, running her arms around his neck, “it’s you!”

She pulled his head forward to kiss him. She couldn’t help herself. Just until the end of the weekend she promised herself. He wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the kiss with abandon. 

Richard felt like a fool. A jealous school boy. He laughed guiltily. “I’m sorry.” 

“You’re very attractive when you’re jealous you know! I’ve told Brabinger and Marjory that I am going to London with you on Friday and will go to Paris from London. I’ve arranged to catch up with my uncle for lunch and then when you’ve finished work we can go. I’m not sure what you have told people?”

“Nothing. I’ll tell mother that I have work in London. It’s not that unusual. But why can’t we tell her? She would be delighted.”

“I’ve told you Richard, those are my terms.”

He nodded and then pulled her into him and kissed her again. “I’m counting down the hours.” He murmured. He hadn't lost a deal yet that he wanted and this would be no exception. 

Finally Friday arrived and Audrey packed a small case for their weekend in Paris. Richard had booked them into a suite at the Ritz. Springtime in Paris, Audrey was immensely looking forward to a whole weekend together, starting with Richard flying them there in his helicopter. She had groomed herself to perfection and was excitedly anticipating consummating their relationship. 

Audrey flew with Richard to London on Friday morning, her cover story having worked well. She met her uncle, Greville Hartley, for lunch at Brocks. She was able to glean some insight into Richard’s reputation in the business world and with a few half truths ensured that her Uncle Greville would look out for Richard’s best interests. 

Richard had told Rita, his assistant, that he needed to have his day finished by 2pm. He was also packed, and had groomed, and was eagerly counting down the hours. He had dreamed about making love to Audrey so many times and tonight his dreams would come true. They already had, in fact. Being able to kiss and hold Audrey was more than he could have hoped for. Now just to convince her to marry him.....


	5. Chapter 5

They met at 2pm at Richard’s office and went to his helicopter. He kissed her and then helped her into her seat. Whilst they flew to Paris Audrey was conscious to not distract Richard’s piloting and she sat back and relaxed, enjoying their comfortable silence. She watched him as he concentrated on their safe journey and felt her heart flutter at his profile. That face she had seen so many times and now she really studied it. He was so handsome. She saw his hands on the instruments. Strong hands. She thought of how they felt on her body and she tingled with excitement. Not long now. 

The flight time was relatively quick and they were circling near the Eiffel Tower in no time. “Oh Richard, it’s so beautiful,” Audrey commented. They landed on a building close to the Ritz and were met by their driver for the weekend and taken to their suite. It was divine and spacious with a view over Paris and the Eiffel Tower front and center. 

“So..” Richard started. 

“So....” Audrey repeated. The moment was finally here and they both felt nervous. What if they didn’t meet the expectations, or live up to the dreams, of the other?

Then they both looked at one another and laughed, breaking the tension. 

“Come here.” Richard said and gathered Audrey in his arms. “Do you want to have a look around?” He asked her, after all it was late afternoon and a glorious time for a walk through the city of romance. 

“Yes, it would be good to explore a little before dinner.” she said. 

It was warm in Paris and they strolled through the streets without a care in the world. As they passed Van Cleef & Arpels Richard pulled Audrey toward their shop window and asked, “Do you see anything you like?”

“They’re all so beautiful.” Audrey told him and Richard guided her into the exclusive store. He had noticed that on Sunday that she had removed her wedding band from Marton, and he was determined to get his ring on her finger.

In the store the attendants fussed over them as Audrey easily conversed with them in French. She tried on many rings but the one that really caught her eye was a 3 carat emerald cut solitary stone on a platinum band. As they left the store, Richard furtively made arrangements to pay for and collect the stunning ring at a later time. 

They continued to stroll through the streets, plan the places they would want to return to and did some dress shopping for Audrey. It was close to 6pm when they arrived back at their suite and Audrey sat down on the bed and slipped off her heels, whilst Richard went to open a bottle of champagne, and pour them both a glass. He carried the glasses over to Audrey, handed her one, and said, "Cheers to us Audrey, darling." 

Audrey replied, "Cheers to us Richard." and they clinked glasses and both took a sip. Then Richard bent down and they shared a kiss.

"You know Richard, I was thinking of taking a bath before dinner, do you want to join me?" Audrey suggested. The suite's bathroom was enormous, with a very generous bath. Without hesitation Richard replied, "Of course."

He moved the champagne and glasses into the bathroom and started to fill the tub, adding a generous amount of bubble bath. He undressed and hopped into the filling bath. Audrey walked into the bathroom in the hotel supplied robe and as opened it and let it slip to the ground, revealing her naked body, Richard gasped out loud. "My god Audrey, you are exquisite." And she was. 

Long lean legs, supple hips and ample breasts, she smiled and replied, "Thank you." all the while she couldn't take her eyes off Richard in the bath. His strong arms and wide chest, with just the right amount of chest hair. He could already feel his excitement start to build as she climbed in to join him. She pressed her body against his, their flesh finally unrestricted against each other for the first time. Richard groaned in pleasure, "Oh Audrey." and they kissed passionately, desperate for one another, as the time had finally arrived where they would consummate their relationship.

His hands explored every inch of her body, whilst she concentrated on teasingly stroking him, feeling his hardness build until neither could take anymore and they had to be closer than they ever had been before. As they came together, it was an ecstatic release for both of them. They shared a tender kiss, contented. "You are incredible." Richard told her as he held her face in his hands.

"Really?" she asked him, smiling nervously.

"Really. You are. You make me so happy." he said.

"You make me so happy too. I was feeling a bit nervous you know," Audrey confided, "but everything feels to right with you."

"Why would you be nervous?" Richard asked.

"Well, I, it, I was worried that I was out of practice, if I would let you down." she admitted.

Richard laughed, "Never. To be honest, I was worried about the same thing."

Now Audrey laughed, "Darling! I would never had known."

They sipped their champagne and took delight at washing each other before they hopped out and began to dress for dinner. They both enjoyed this lighter, intimate side to their relationship that was starting to develop as they continued to break through barriers with each other.

For dinner Audrey wore a dress that she had picked out when shopping that afternoon with Richard - a beautiful moss green sleeveless evening gown, with a deep v neckline that gave a peek of her breasts, then dropped straight to her knees. After Richard zipped up Audrey's dress, she turned around to face him and he drew in his breath and said to her, "Audrey, you look breathtaking."

"Thank you darling." and she leaned to kiss him on the lips.

They made a stunning couple, statuesque and in love and happy to be in each other's company.

At the restaurant Richard could not help but admire Audrey further as she ordered for them in fluent french and charmed the restaurant staff. 

After they had ordered Audrey said, "Richard, you hardly ever talk about your wife. Will you tell me about her?" in the years they had known one another Audrey had only learnt the basics about Richard's wife who passed away, and she was curious to learn more, she had never really had the opportunity to ask.

Richard cleared his throat. He had a slighter advantage here as over the years he had heard a lot of information about Marton fforbes-Hamilton - he liked to have a good time and was fun to be around, was entitled and happy to chase woman as he was a great flirt, he loved the fox chase and horse racing, but the marriage was renowned for not being a happy one. He understood Audrey's curiosity, and was happy to share with her.

"Sarah was her name. We met at the markets when I was only 17, she worked at her father's stall. She was very supportive of me building my business. We married when I was 20. She was like Marjory - sweet and devoted. We tried to have children but she wasn't able to, her health really wasn't the best. 

I don't feel like I was a good husband to her though. I was occupied on building Cavendish foods and she never complained, but I think we both withdrew from one another. I didn't let myself feel guilty at the time, I just really threw myself into being successful. I changed our names, bought us a big place - that we could never fill with children - and left her there to fill her days. Luckily she and mother got along well enough.

And then, one day she fainted and she had to have test after test and we found out she had a rare blood disease. There were no treatments and it wasn't long after that that she passed away. And I have always felt guilty for being a terrible husband to her. She was a good lady, I don't think we really were a good match, but she deserved better." he took a deep breath and his eyes gave away the pain and guilt he still felt.

"Oh Richard, I am sure that's not true, that you weren't a good husband." Audrey tried to reassure him.

He smiled ruefully, "Thank you, but it's true. I wasn't. And you know how I know?" he asked her, without waiting for a response he continued, "Because I never felt about her the way I feel about you." he looked Audrey directly in the eyes as he said this. "This is how it's meant to feel Audrey, I know this now."

Audrey put her hands on his. "I won't make the same mistake again Audrey." he told her. "What about you?" he asked.

"Marton?" Audrey asked.

"Yes, tell me about your marriage." Richard said.

"Well, there's not much to tell, I mean that you don't already know from the village gossip. I'm afraid to say, most of it is probably true." Audrey winced. "Marton was my cousin, once removed. The grandson of my father's brother. My father was the youngest by 12 years and he married later. I grew up on the estate and went away for school, but summers were spent there at the Manor. Marton was older than me and by the time that I finished school he was looking for a young wife and I always knew that I wanted the Manor, so I guess it seemed like it suited both of us. 

I actually had a beau when I left school. Christopher Parker was his name. I was in love with him in a silly school girl way. We met through the equestrian cross country scene. He was very sweet, but I even gave the chance at happiness with him away, because I really wanted the Manor.

I would say that Marton and I made it work, because we in common with our heritage and our interest in horses, but I wouldn't say that we weren't in love. I loved running the Manor, and he loved having a tolerant wife and little responsibility. I didn't want children early in our marriage, and by the time I was open to the idea I knew that I didn't want children with Marton - we hadn't been in the same bedroom for years. 

On some occasions we still slept together, mostly after quite a few drinks, but it's not a marriage that I would care to repeat. I think that's because it was founded on the wrong reasons. So when I lost Marton, I really lost the love of my life, because I lost the Manor. And you see, that's why I don't want to make the same mistake with you. 

I love you Richard in a way that I have never felt before. And I don't for a second want the Manor to be a part of the equation. That’s why we have this weekend Richard, but nothing after it." 

Richard kissed her hand as they both sat there digesting what the other had shared. Until this time, they didn't know that despite being single due to their spouses passing, they had more in common in their failed marriages than they had realized. And despite having never shared their stories like this before, with anyone, sharing with each other was not as difficult as they would have thought.


	6. Chapter 6

After dinner, they returned to the hotel, and this time Richard was determined to ravish her in the ways that he had dreamed about, perhaps he would be so good that she would forget this idea about not being together. He seductively kissed her neck and shoulders as his fingers undressed her. By the time they had moved on to the bed they had undressed the other and Richard proceeded to kiss every part of her body and when he found her sweet spot she moaned in delight. He continued to stimulate her until the waves of ecstasy had waved over her and she needed him inside her. He could feel her constrict around him, as they rode more waves of pleasure together until they both released. 

They lay on the bed, Audrey in the crook of Richard's arm, her head on his chest and their legs intertwined. "Richard darling, that was amazing, more than anything I had ever experienced." Audrey kissed his chest.

"Audrey, it is better than I ever dreamed, and I have dreamed about this many times. You are the woman of my dreams." and he kissed her head. As they dozed off Richard murmured, "Marry me Audrey." and she sleepily replied "Yes darling." and then they slept in until mid morning. 

They woke up and slowly made love, savoring one another, no need to rush. It was so easy being together, loving the other. Audrey blushed when she thought about their time in the bedroom. But she wasn’t embarrassed with Richard, she wanted to please him as much as he wanted to please her. It was completely and utterly wonderful and unlike anything she had ever felt. 

For Richard, this level of intimacy with Audrey had blown his mind. Audrey was the picture of straight laced, high moral standing conservatism. In the bed she was a more than willing participant, thoughtful and damn sexy. He would never be able to look at her the same way in her tweed skirts and blouses. Not now with his carnal knowledge of her. 

Audrey wondered if she had dreamed Richard's asking her to marry him and her affirmative reply, but she did not dare to bring it up.

As they showered and dressed together, they chose where they would visit that day. Audrey was glowing, her eyes dancing blue-green in delight. They were affectionate with each other. Enjoying the others company and physicality. They just could not get enough of one another. It felt so right to both of them, they were perfectly suited.

That night Richard had arranged dinner at the restaurant in the Eiffel Tower. He had brought Audrey another new evening dress, this one was a stunning black silk dress that finished mid-calf and had thin straps and a deep v neck line, which had a matching wrap for her shoulders for the cooler night air. It clung to her svelte body immaculately. 

He was dressed in his tux and Audrey couldn't help but straighten his tie and lean in to kiss him. "Richard, you are so handsome!" she told him. Yes, she reminded herself he was handsome and charming. He was really all she really wanted and she knew she only had tonight and tomorrow left to enjoy him. But she was determined to leave her heart break until the end and enjoy every second with him before hand.

Dinner was exceptional - the food, the view and each other's company. Now they understood each other's past, their focus was on the present, and making the most of their time together. They laughed at their past run-ins, although Audrey was still very defensive about the Hunt Ball and Richard's asking Marjory to be the organizer. After they had finished desert and were enjoying their digestif, Richard nervously said, "Audrey, I have been thinking about our situation."

"What situation is that?" she asked him smiling. 

"The situation about the Manor." he said. Audrey's smile started to fade, "It's all right darling, I understand.”

“Don’t ruin this weekend Richard.” It was meant to be a warning but sounded like a plea. 

“I know I said I wouldn't rush you. I love you Audrey. I told you I have never felt this way about anyone, it’s the truth. I want to go to bed with you every night, wake up with you every morning."

Audrey’s heart ached. With longing. With fear. 

"Me too." Audrey whispered. 

“Then why can’t we?”

“Oh Richard,” Audrey’s eyes again filled with tears, “we just can’t. Please, leave it tonight.”

Richard shook his head. “I want you Audrey more than I have ever wanted anything. This isn’t the end of it.” He picked up her hand and kissed it. Audrey nodded, at a loss for words. 

Their conversation resumed quickly and easily, both pushing away the difficult conversation that they knew they would be facing again soon. And after dinner they returned to their suite for more rounds of passionate love making. They fell asleep sated and intertwined, as if they were one. 

When they woke in the morning Audrey savored the feeling of Richard’s strong body. She kissed his chest, just because she could and she wanted to. She wanted to remember his touch, his feel, his smell. It would be over soon. A tear rolled down her cheek. It was nearly time to tell him. 

Richard’s fingers from one hand were playing with Audrey’s hair. He couldn’t get enough of her. She was beyond his dreams and expectations. They were a perfect fit. With his other hands, he ran his fingers along her soft and smooth skin. She was perfect. He was smitten. Beyond words.

The morning was spent exploring each other with a vehement desire. Over and over again. When it was getting close to time to leave they playfully showered together and packed. The flight back to Grantleigh was smooth and Audrey drunk in every moment. When they landed Audrey knew it was time and said, “Richard we need to talk.”

She looked serious and his heart skipped. He knew it, she was relenting! He took her hand. Then he saw her tears and felt a twist in his heart. 

“Richard, darling, this has been the best weekend of my life. I told you I love you and I do. I have never felt like this before.”

“I love you too, Audrey. Marry me!” The words were out again before he could stop himself

“I can’t. And we can’t be together. This was our one weekend. And it has given me more happiness than my whole marriage with Marton. But it ends here.” She has managed to control her tears now with a steely resolve. 

Then she saw Richard’s face and the hurt on it and her tears started. 

“Audrey no!” He choked. “Why?”

“You know why Richard! Because I love you.” It really sounded absurd, “and until there is a way that I can prove that the Manor has no part in this I can’t be with you. I won’t have you taken for a fool Richard.” Audrey’s resolve was steadfast and unrelenting. 

“This is ridiculous. I don’t give a damn about what people say and I don’t care if you do or don’t want the Manor. I want you Audrey. I need you. I love you and I won’t accept this.” 

“It’s not for you to accept or not. It’s my position and I won't change my mind about it. I married for the wrong reasons before and Marton knew it and used it to do whatever he wanted. I won't be in a position where my reason for being there is even slightly questionable. I'm sorry Richard." With tears threatening to break, Audrey jumped out of the helicopter, grabbed her case and walked as fast as she could to the lodge.

Richard knew to chase her was pointless. Not only had he seen the difficulty in changing a resolute Audrey, he also knew that it would cause a scene and that would alienate from her further.


	7. Chapter 7

Brabinger was at a loss. After her weekend away she returned home distressed and refusing to see anyone for the first few days. She was hardly eating and he had not seen her this upset ever, not even when she lost the manor. Although he knew his place, and it was not to ask questions. Most days Audrey lay in bed, reminiscing about her weekend with Richard, remembering the feel of his lips, his touch on her, inside her. Then her heart would feel like it was breaking all over again, and the tears would spill and she would sob in silence. 

On the Wednesday she finally accepted a visit from Marjory, who was also concerned for Audrey's health. "Oh Aud, you look dreadful! We should call for the doctor."

"Nonsense, it's just allergies." 

"Well, it must be going around. Mrs Poo said Richard hasn't been himself either - apparently he is in a dreadful mood this whole week. He had to stay in London for business last weekend and Mrs Poo said it must not have gone well, because he has been foul ever since."

"Really?" in the past this would have been exciting news to Audrey's ears, now it filled her with guilt.

"Oh yes. But the most exciting news is that - guess who is coming to the hunt on the weekend?" Marjory could not wait for a reply, 

"Christopher Parker! He's recently divorced and Brigadier invited him and he'll be staying at Somerset Rifles! Brigadier asked me to partner with him for the hunt and the ball! I hope you don't mind - I mean you're already going as Richard's guest, so I didn't think you would care!"

Marjory was right, Audrey didn't care. She hoped they hit it off, Marjory really did deserve a nice man to sweep her off her feet, although Audrey doubted that Christopher Parker was that man. But she did not want to come across as jealous or trying to get in the way of every man Marjory thought could be the one, so she smiled and said, "Of course." and of course she had forgotten about the fox hunt and her previous arrangements with Richard for this.

Marjory stayed a while longer, passing on all the news from the village and her plans for the weekend. Audrey was exhausted from pulling herself together for their visit and after Marjory left, Audrey decided to go for a walk to clear her head. She grabbed Bertie and headed for Pelligran's Folley, her favorite place in the estate. When she reached the top of the hill to the shelter, she saw she was not alone. She turned to leave before Richard saw her, but it was too late, "Audrey - don't go." he called.

"I didn't think you would want to see me." she said, as they locked eyes.

"You're the only person I want to see." he replied with his heart hammering in his chest.

She walked over the the seat and sat next to him. They were silent for a minute. "I like to come here to clear my head." she told him. "I haven't been able to face the world this week, and I knew this walk would do me good."

"I like to come here for the same reason. I heard you haven't been well, mother told me."

She smiled sadly, "Just a broken heart, it's difficult to mend."

"Audrey - "

"No Richard, let's not talk about it. We need to get back to normal, to how we were before."

"I don't think I can."

Audrey did not replied for a moment. She looked out but could feel his eyes on her, feel his presence so close to her. "We have the hunt this weekend, I am happy to back out so we don't go together." she offered.

"No. Don't do that. I'd like us to go together - unless you've changed your mind?"

Audrey shook her head. "No, I haven't. Actually I had forgotten all about it until today when Marjory mentioned it."

"Oh yes, she has a date." Richard chuckled.

"Yes, with Christopher Parker."

The name was familiar to Richard, but he could not quite place it. "I've heard that name, but..."

"My schoolgirl crush." Audrey reminded him.

"You're first love, I think you said." Richard could feel the jealousy start to rise.

"I thought, at the time..."

"And now?"

"No, now I know what real love feels like."

He couldn't stand it any longer, he took a finger and ran it along her face and gently turned her chin so that she was facing him. She did not resist him and after looking in each others eyes he slowly moved in and they shared a tender kiss.

"We can't keep doing this." she said. But as she looked into his eyes, she was transported back to Paris and their passionate union and she ached desperately for his touch. 

"Yes, we can." he said softly. "Please Audrey, these last three days have been dreadful. I've gone from the highest high of the weekend to the lowest low. I need you."

Audrey could not take it any longer, she stood up, "I'm sorry Richard." was all she could manage as she walked away. But this time, Richard was not going to let her go so easily, he jumped up and followed her. His hand reached for hers and she spun around and he used her momentum to grab her around the waist and draw her close to him. His lips came down on hers and despite her resolve, she felt herself physically responding with her arms going around his neck and her body pressing into him. Richards hands moved to cup her bottom and draw her even closer into him. When they finally had to come up for air, Richard moved one hand to run through her hair.

"Oh god I've missed you." he murmured. "I need you Audrey."

"I've missed you too." she admitted and used a finger to trace the outside of his face, to his lips where he kissed it.

"Audrey, we have to find a common ground. I can't stay here and be this close to you and not have you, not after what we shared."

She swallowed, it felt like her heart was in her throat. "Let's just get through the next weekend." she offered, "See how we go when we are around other people. It might not be as hard as when we are alone."

Audrey broke away again and this time Richard did not stop her. It was only two whole days until he would see her, and he knew he would be counting every minute.


	8. Chapter 8

Friday evening arrived and the pre-meet dinner was being held at Somerset Rifles. Audrey, Marjory and Richard all arrived together. Marjory's presence in the car and chattering about Chris and the hunt had consumed most of the car ride, indeed making it easier for Richard and Audrey to avoid interacting. 

Audrey was wearing the green dress from Paris and looked spectacular. Richard found it hard to keep his eyes off her, and harder still not to touch her. The chaste kiss on the cheek when he picked up the ladies was entirely unsatisfactory in his opinion. 

Brigadier welcomed them into his stately home and called out "Chris, over here!" 

A man in his early 40s confidently walked over. He was tall with a muscular, athletic build and thick fair hair and piercing blue eyes. His eyes immediately went to Audrey as he grabbed her hand and pulled her in to kiss her cheeks, "Aud, you are as stunning as ever." he then turned his attention to Marjory, "Marjory, you haven't aged a day, my darling." Finally he turned to Richard and stuck out his hand, "Christopher Parker, pleased to meet you."

"Richard DeVere. Pleased to meet you." Richard replied with all the conceit that he could muster.

"The new chap at the Manor." Brigadier explained to Chris.

"We'll all be riding together tomorrow." Marjory told Chris excitedly.

"I look forward to that. It will be great to catch up. Just like old times, eh Audrey?" Chris said.

"Almost, Richard is still finding his hunting feet, so you and Marjory might need to be in front of us." Audrey replied with a laugh.

"New to it?" Chris turned to Richard, "Well, you're in the best hands with Audrey - she is the best horsewoman I know!" Chris turned to Audrey and smiled.

Audrey laughed, "Not anymore, Chris. I'm a little rusty myself."

"I doubt you could ever be rusty, Aud." Chris flirted shamelessly to her.

"No, she's not rusty, are you?" Richard asserted himself into the conversation.

"You're both too kind." Audrey responded diplomatically, "I look forward to being out again. Chris, what brings you here?" Audrey tried to move the conversation.

"Brigadier and I caught up at Brocks and he found out that I am coming out of my divorce and he invited me. I was delighted to accept." Chris explained.

"I'm sorry to hear about your divorce." Marjory said.

"Thank you Marjory darling, it's been a bit nasty." Chris told her, "but I am on the mend now. I've very much been looking forward to this weekend and getting reacquainted with my old chums."

Richard could see that Chris was the type of person he had been fighting against his whole life - an 'old school boy', entitled, old money, elitist and intent on squashing those from different walks of life.

At this point Marjory was swooning, "Well, we are very glad to have you."

"Thanks Marj darling, you've always been a sweetheart." Chris said.

The siren for dinner sounded and the four moved into the main dining hall. The Brigadier had thoughtfully put the four together, Audrey and Richard on one side of the table, directly facing Marjory and Christopher. 

"So Audrey, Brigadier says that Marton died a few years back?" Christopher asked.

"Yes, double pneumonia. It was very quick." Audrey responded, "The Manor had to be sold, and that's when Richard moved in."

"Damn shame that you had to lose the place, I now how much you loved it." Christopher said.

"Yes, it was hard. It has been. Lucky for us all that Grantleigh is in Richard's hands, he has done a wonderful job." Audrey couldn't help but praise Richard, conveniently forgetting all the run-ins they had had about his management of the estate,

"Yes, wonderful." Marjory cooed.

"Thank you ladies, your help has been needed at times." Richard commented.

“Richard, I hear that your in the supermarket business?” Chris asked him. 

“Yes, l’m the majority owner and CEO of Cavendish Foods. We have supermarkets, our own food line, catering and other subsidiaries.” Richard replied. 

“Richard built his business himself from nothing." Audrey added proudly. 

"Fantastic!" Chris said. "And are you running Grantleigh as a farm?"

"Yes, turning a profit here though is more difficult though." Richard told him.

The conversation then turned to the equestrian scene, where Chris was in his element and the ladies were more interested in hearing all the gossip of people they had known.

The night came to an end at 11pm, with everyone to be up early to start the Fox Hunt.

In the car travelling back to Grantleigh, Marjory was fawning over Chris, "He hasn't aged a bit, has he?" she asked Audrey.

"Well, he has aged well." Audrey replied and she saw Richard roll his eyes. "Richard?" she questioned.

"Oh come on!" he exclaimed, "He is an elitist, entitled egomaniac! Why can't you see that?" it didn't help that Richard also felt extremely jealous.

"Yes, he did come across a bit that way." Audrey agreed. Reflecting on the conversation from that night, she realised how far she had come along herself, since meeting Richard. Richard was surprised by Audrey's agreement.

"Oh no he didn't!" Marjory defended Chris. "How can you say that Aud? He was charming! He certainly still paid a lot of attention to you Audrey!"

"I don't think so, he was talking to everyone." Audrey disagreed.

"He was looking at you all night!" Marjory insisted.

"Well that's because he was sitting directly across from me." Audrey rationed.

The car went into an uncomfortable silence for the remainder of the journey, Marjory sulking about Audrey getting the attention, as always and Audrey unhappy with Marjory's comments and Richard stewing on Marjory's words, as he too agreed that Chris was concentrating on Audrey, which stirred his own jealous emotions.

"Thank you Richard, good night." Marjory said when they dropped her off at her home.

As they drove away Richard asked, "Do you think she is alright?"

"Yes of course she is! She just gets this way sometimes. She had a crush on Chris when we were young and wasn't happy when he asked me out." Audrey explained tersely. "I can't help that."

"Oh." Richard replied, he could see that the subject was closed with Audrey and had no mood to try and explore it any further. He trusted that as old friends Audrey and Marjory would sort it out, so he changed the subject, "You agreed with me about Chris?"

"Yes." she replied, with no further explanation.

"I'm surprised." he said.

"Really? Why?" Audrey asked him.

"It's just that he is one your lot. I thought you would see him differently." Richard explained, not too diplomatically.

"My lot?" Audrey questioned.

"Yes, old school ties, family money, doesn't like outsiders." he answered.

"That's not true! I am offended that you would think that about me." Audrey told him hotly.

"You don't see it?" he asked her.

"No I don't - we're in a meretricious now." she said.

"No, we're not Audrey, not really. I see it with my senior team and my board. They will always use their old school ties against me, they resent me - my success, my wealth. I felt it from you too when I first arrived here." He covered her hand with his, "I don't see it now." 

Audrey felt shame and anger flood over her. Shame that Richard had called her out on a truth that she didn't want to admit and anger that he thought that she still through that way. She sat fuming for the remainder of the way home. When Richard stopped at the Lodge, she managed a brisk, "Good night." before running inside.


	9. Chapter 9

It was an early start for the Fox Hunt, and both were looking splendid in their Hunting Pinks. Richard had to admit that he found Audrey very sexy in her breeches and it took all his restraint not to touch her. They showed off her long, lean legs whilst the jacket cinched in her waist, accentuating her ample breasts. 

On the drive there Richard spoke first, “I’m sorry Audrey. I didn’t mean to upset you last night.”

“No, I’m sorry. You were right. I did think those things before I knew you. I'd forgotten you see, as I have fallen in love with you, the way I was brought up to think about society, not consciously taught, I was taught we are all equal, but the nuances, the reality of what I saw. I'm ashamed to admit that. And then last night I saw it in Chris. He is so much like Marton - pompous and entitled - it reminded me why I love you so much. Why you’re different in the best way possible."

"Oh Audrey," he replied placed his hand on her leg, "I shouldn't have said 'your lot'. I'm sorry too. I hardly slept last right.”

“Not the best way to end the night.”

“Or to start the day.”

“I accept your apology.”

“So do I. And may I say you look very sexy in your riding gear.”

Audrey smiled, “You may.” And Richard started to move his hand up her leg and she swatted it playfully and said, “Enough of that.”

When they arrived at Somerset Rifles they walked to the stables to collect their horses. There they saw Marjory and Chris and greeted each other. Marjory was still rather frosty towards Audrey, who seemed to have forgotten all about their tiff the night before. 

As they were riding, Chris took the opportunity to ride next to Audrey, "Reminds me of old times Aud." he commented.

"Yes." she agreed, "It's good to be out again."

"What’s the deal with the DeVere fellow." Chris asked. 

“What do you mean?” 

“He seems keen on you. Didn’t take his eyes of you last night.”

“I didn’t notice.”

"It's not history repeating itself again, is it Aud? Not about you getting back the Manor?" He needled. 

Audrey narrowed her eyes. She drew in her breath before replying, "I don’t know what you mean but if you got to know him then you would learn that he is smart and charming, and does not need to have the Manor to interest anyone." and she rode off, leaving Chris floundering behind her.

Chris called out, "Wait up Aud." and cantered after her. When he caught up he said, "I didn't mean to offend you Aud. I just want you to know that you have options."

"Options?" she glared at him,

"I mean, for a husband who will provide you the life you deserve." He tried to explain.

"I don't know what you are talking about." she replied.

"Me, Aud. I have never stopped loving you. There were so many times I wish I had tried harder to change your mind about marrying Marton. When I only heard recently about his passing, I thought you might be open to having another go." Chris said.

"Another go? Thank you Chris, but no."

"Is it the DeVere fellow? Brigadier tells me you've got a soft spot for him."

"He said what?"

"That you have a soft spot for DeVere and vice versa. Apparently it's well known."

"Is it indeed?"

"Apparently. I can't picture it myself. He is so _nouveau riche_." 

"And what is wrong with that?"

"Oh come on Aud! That's not for you. You know, there's rumours I might be getting a knighthood. Think of that - Lord and Lady Parker. You and me. Just like we are meant to be." he persisted.

"No Chris, there is no 'you and me' and this conversation is finished."

“Suit yourself Aud, but I’m not giving up that easily.” Chris now cantered on and soon Richard has caught up with Audrey.

Just Richard’s presence calmed her but he could see she was fuming, “What is it darling?” he asked her. 

“Nothing.” She told him. 

“What were you talking to him about?”

“Nothing.”

“Why was he chasing you?”

“Are you jealous?”

“Terribly.”

“Richard!” she laughed, he loved the way her nose crinkled when she laughed.

“But you said I don’t need to be.”

“You certainly do not.”

“You know you look very sexy, I can't keep my mind on this hunt, you're distracting me.” Richard revealed and Audrey could feel herself blush and she smiled at him and admonished, “Richard! People might hear you.” He laughed at her, and it felt good to be close to her and bantering.

Audrey looked at his hands on the horses reins and remembered how they felt on her, and she could feel her blush increase until she was sure he was bright red. Richard watched her, enjoying seeing her in her element. She really was a marvelous horsewoman. The fresh air and lighter conversation freshened her.

They continued riding together with Audrey giving Richard little hints and tips to improve his riding. They both enjoyed the time together, Audrey was content to be in his presence without the pressure of discussing their romance and Richard was happy just to be near her.

The afternoon passed quickly with the hunt finishing and then getting ready for the ball. Audrey wore a dress that Richard had bought her in Paris, a gorgeous silk azure blue greek-goddess inspired gown, with one shoulder that gathered under her bust to fall to the floor. It was far more fashionable then what she normally wore and she felt oddly self conscious about it, but that all disappeared when Richard called to pick her up. When he saw her he drew in his breath and "Oh Audrey, you look stunning."

She smiled, "Thank you."

They were in the presence of Marjory and Brabinger and so he said no more, but just the sight of her smooth shoulder, the small mole on her right shoulder, and bare arms took him back to Paris and the memories he was now treasuring. They were all in good spirits as Richard's driver took them to Somerset Rifles. Audrey was willing to walk into the Hunt Ball her arm linked through Richards, they made a spectacular couple. 

It didn't take long for Marjory to find Christopher and they joined Richard and Audrey in pre-dinner drinks where the days hunt was relieved, and they soon moved to dinner. As Audrey and Richard did not leave each others side Christopher did not have the chance to get Audrey on her own, but he was itching to and as an impatient and entitled man he said to Audrey as they sat down, "Make sure you save me a dance tonight Aud."

She felt Richard's hand tighten protectively around her arm as she replied, "Of course." 

When the dancing started, Richard took the opportunity to finally put his arm around Audrey, he pulled her close as her arm moved around his shoulders. They joined hands, which they held close to their bodies as they danced almost cheek to cheek as Richard murmured in her air, "Do you really have to dance with him?"

"It's one dance and besides, Marjory will enjoy dancing with you."

"I still don't like it."

"You know you're very sexy when you're jealous." she teased him and she felt him hold her tighter and it was so hard to not run her fingers through his hair and pull his lips on to hers.

"You're just very sexy as you are." and she could feel his warm breath against her and she closed her eyes and allowed herself to indulge in a daydream that they were lying in bed together, back in Paris.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her.

"Paris." 

"Me too - let's do it again."

Audrey did not reply, she allowed herself to surrender to his dance lead as she thought about another weekend of just the two of them and how wonderful that would be, but not if it would be followed by the miserable heartbreak that she had experienced this week. 

Richard was enjoying Audrey in his arms again, to be so close to her. He was determined to at least have another weekend with her, even if she would not agree to anything further. He was beginning to understand her torment - he knew she had given her heart to him, but what was more important then her own happiness was his undeniable understanding that her feelings were not motivated to be back in the manor, and whilst he was in the manor she couldn't be sure that he would truly believe it. 

The gossip of the locals was not really her concern, they both knew that they were thick skinned enough to weather that, but he loved that she didn't want to disturb the reputation and admiration that he had built in the small community. He wondered if she would be amenable to secret weekends away, although he knew that he could not be satisfied completely until he was able to be open about their relationship with the world. But it might be a compromise until Audrey saw sense and relented to him.

"Could we?" he whispered.

"Could we what?" 

"Have another weekend away together." He couldn't see her face, but he could feel her tightening around him.

"Maybe."

"We could stay in my flat in Mayfair, or we could go to Zermatt - see if I can ski without breaking my leg. You could be my teacher." he was almost nuzzling her and had to pull himself back.

"I could be persuaded." she murmured, the champagne obviously having gone to her head, but it felt so good to be in his arms and she wanted more of him.

"What would it take?"

"Audrey - you promised me that dance!" and their bubble was burst by the arrival of Christopher and Marjory.

Audrey felt Richard tense in the presence of them, but she was gracious and replied, "Yes, of course." and Marjory's face lit up as she moved into Richard's arms.

Christopher held Audrey very close and she could feel Richard's eyes burning on them. "Great to be holding you again Aud, I've missed you."

Audrey laughed, this man was impertinent! "I'm sure you say that to all the ladies." she replied sardonically.

He pretended to be hurt, "No, not me Audrey. I have thought of you everyday since you told me that you were marrying Marton. Should never have let you get away!"

Audrey did not respond, maybe straight after Marton died she would have been open to this flattery and insinuation. Now that she was in love with Richard she found it all pathetic, but was too polite to say that.

"I watched you dancing with DeVere."

"And?"

"I can see it Audrey, you have feelings for each other." and finally Audrey saw the real Chris, not the cad that had been present the last 2 days. The honest, observant, caring Chris. The one she had her school girl crush on.

"Really?"

"Really. You can't fool me Audrey, and I doubt you're fooling anyone else here. He's mad about you. Who can blame him?"

Audrey now looked at Chris kindly, "He's a good man Chris. He's done a lot for Grantleigh, more than Marton ever did."

"And that's why you love him?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you do."

"What's happening with Marjory? She would love a husband." in an attempt to move the attention away, Audrey decided to play match maker.

"She's a sweetheart, but I don't think she is right for me. Wouldn't keep me in line I'm afraid." and they both laughed. He may be a cad, but he knew himself and would no doubt find a lady that was right for him, that was not Audrey or Marjory. The song ended and Richard had maneuvered so that he was next to Audrey in order to quickly take her back after the song had finished.

"Looks like your dance is finished." Richard said happily, "Marjory, I'm sure you would like to dance with Christopher again."

"Oh yes." Marjory happily went to Christopher as Audrey broke away and returned to Richard, and both couples resumed dancing.

"That was the longest song." Richard commented.

"Really?" she teased him.

"Really." he replied grumpily.

"I was telling him about how wonderful you are."

"Really?"

"Really."

"What did you say?"

"I said you have strong hands and you now how to use them." she teased him and he laughed. "I said you've done more for Grantleigh in 3 years than Marton ever did." she admitted.

"What else?"

"I am not giving you a big head, that's all I will reveal."

"What did he have to say?"

"He said that he can see that we have feelings for each other."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, he's far more observant than I give him credit for."

"Or me. He said he can see I'm in love with you."

Richard smiled as he looked into her eyes. "So will it be London or Zermatt?"


End file.
